Misstep
by gahlifre
Summary: It was one night, one mistake, back when the Doctor wore a waistcoat and bowtie. But now, amidst all the lies in her life, Clara struggles to hide from everyone, and especially the Doctor, that she's pregnant- with his child. Clara/12 babyfic, mature themes.


Clara Oswald had become a master of lies.

There was a time, when she was a good little girl, that she would have thought honesty was a virtue, one of the things that the human race should always aspire to exhibit.

But that was until she started traveling with the Doctor.

Seeing the universe with the Doctor was one of the most amazing parts of her life. However, her travels with the Time Lord had showed her that it was not always in your best interest to tell the truth. It was hard to look someone in the eye, and tell them they would not be okay. That they wouldn't live through the night.

Honesty hurts more than helps sometimes.

The tile in her bathroom flat was starting to grow cold and uncomfortable underneath her feet, but Clara had no want to get off of the toilet she was on. She stared at the stick in her hands, unwilling to believe what was in front of her.

Two straight blue lines.

She was _**pregnant**_.

OOO

"_If you would come right this way please, Ms. Oswald," the nurse asked her._

_Clara stood up from her chair in the waiting area, shivering a bit as the brown-haired woman led her into the room for her ultrasound. Clara hated medical tests, but after the doctor's office had pestered her for almost two months, calling every day to say that she was overdue for a checkup, she had reluctantly decided to finally make a visit._

"_You can lie down now," the nurse stated, pointing to the padding in the room that they had walked into. Clara obliged, climbing onto the bedding and lying on her back as the nurse instructed. She watched as the woman gathered her materials and turned the ultrasound machine on, putting a glob of jelly on the cursor that she placed on the area of the stomach that Clara had revealed underneath her shirt._

_For a while, nothing out of the ordinary happened. The Impossible Girl looked up at the darkened ceiling in the room, and counted the number of tiles above her. When she had counted those, she wondered where Danny might take her for their date tomorrow night. Hopefully he wouldn't take them out for Italian again, Clara sighed. _

_And then her thoughts wandered to the Doctor. He would come to pick her up on Friday, he had said, and promised her that they would go to Barcelona the planet, where there were dogs without noses. She had to admit she was excited about that. It was nice to be traveling with him again, after their stint on the Orient Express in space- she had never really realized how much she needed the adventure. _

_Just as she was about to compose a list to give to Danny of the restaurants she liked that didn't serve any kind of Italian food, Clara heard some nervous fidgeting from the nurse, and turned her head to look at her. "Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned._

"_Oh, nothing. Nothing's really the matter, I just got to-" the nurse coughed. "Um, well, something interesting's popped up on your ultrasound, and I just want to run it over with Doctor Goddard, if that's alright with you, I mean."_

"_Uh, yeah, sure. Of course," Clara replied, growing more worried by the second but refusing to show it. "You go ahead."_

_The nurse nodded her thanks and clicked some keys on her keyboard before shutting the ultrasound machine off and rushing out of the room._

_Clara continued to stare at the ceiling, in a bit of a panic, running over all the potential maladies she could have, running over how much of her income she would need to spend on treatments…_

_The Doctor was right, she was a control freak._

_After what seemed like a lifetime, the nurse walked back in, with Doctor Goddard behind her. "Ms. Oswald, hello," the doctor greeted her. "I hope you're doing well."_

"_Yes, of course, peachy keen," The Impossible Girl replied, still nervous._

"_Is it okay if we do some more scanning?" The man asked, pointing to the ultrasound machine. "Greta here noticed something on your ultrasound and I just wanted to check it out more, to give you the best explanation of what is going on that I can."_

"_Yes," Clara conceded, her voice barely a whisper._

_And so Doctor Goddard put the cursor on her stomach again, and peered at the screen, Greta the nurse alternating between looking at the screen and glancing furtively at Clara. _

"_Ah, you're right Greta. You are very right," the doctor ultimately spoke, and then turned towards Clara. "You can get up now."_

_She pulled down her shirt and then cautiously put her feet on the ground, getting off of the padding. Clara glanced at Doctor Goddard as he swiveled the screen of the machine towards her. "Clara," he said slowly. "Have you recently been trying to become pregnant?"_

_The woman stopped in her tracks, and let out a nervous giggle. "What-what do you mean?" she asked._

"_I'm saying, Ms. Oswald, that during your ultrasound, we discovered… well… you're pregnant," the doctor blurted out._

_The whole room seemed to spin around her, and Clara could hardly breathe. Pregnant?_

"_With a baby?" she squeaked, looking at the nurse and the doctor. "Me?"_

"_Um, well… with twins actually," Doctor Goddard said. "We know this can come as a shock to many, Clara," the man tried to comfort her. "But see here, on your ultrasound? There they are." He pointed to an image on the screen, and started to point out all the different aspects of the life apparently inside her._

_But Clara couldn't dare herself to stare at that screen. A baby? No, this couldn't be possible, it was just some sort of dream, a nightmare…_

"…_There's only one thing that's strange however, though you mustn't be afraid about it, Ms. Oswald." She finally tuned back into her doctor's rambling. "When looking at your images, we can make out two hearts you see, but only one body." The man shrugged. "This does sometimes happen though, with our limited imagery, and in no way means any harm will come to the twin."_

_Clara's felt like she would get sick all over the floor right then and there. _

_Two hearts, of course. _

"…_By the rate of development seen, we'd guess you're about three months along, Clara." Doctor Goddard finished. "Congratulations," he smiled._

_Congratulations indeed, the Impossible Girl thought._

"_I need to leave," she found herself saying, gathering up the purse that she had placed near the ultrasound table._

"_Clara, we know-" Greta the nurse started._

"_Please," the woman pleaded. "Please let me leave."_

"_Would you like us to contact an OB/GYN first, it would-" Doctor Goddard questioned._

"_NO! No, I mean, no, no. Thanks, thanks though. I'll- I'll do it myself." Clara stuttered, and pushed past the doctor and the nurse into the hallway, where she rushed out of the office as quickly as she could._

_She continued running as fast as she could possibly manage, until she realized she had gone across almost half of London to the chemist across the street from her flat. Though she was utterly embarrassed, and knew she'd probably be the talk of the complex that night, she bought a package of pregnancy tests and a chocolate bar (she was hungry!) and headed home, immediately rushing to the toilet to pee on the stick that would determine her future…_

OOO

Clara had cast glances at the blue lines three times, just to make sure they were really, properly real. But none of the lines disappeared, or wavered in front of her sight. Doctor Goddard had been right.

She, Clara Oswald, was pregnant.

The woman wondered if she should start crying or screaming next, but as much as she tried to form a coherent thought, or say anything, she couldn't. She just couldn't believe that this had happened. That this had happened to her.

She had been tied to a post for hours in an alien desert, and had survived an Ice Warrior attack on a Soviet submarine. She had fallen through a time stream, for god's sake, torn into a million different versions of herself.

So how come two blue lines seemed like the scariest thing in the world?

_It would've been a lot easier if it was Danny's_, Clara thought. _Good old human Danny Pink._

But it couldn't be his… she had never had sex with him yet, she was barely on her fifth date with him. There was only one man she had had any sexual relationship with in the time that this baby could have been conceived.

One Time Lord.

It had been a mistake. A step in the wrong direction, but it had happened, back when the Doctor still wore a bowtie and a purple waistcoat…

OOO

"_Come on, Clara!" The Eleventh Doctor yelled, leaning on the TARDIS console. "I've landed on Amorentia. You won't believe it!"_

"_I'm coming!" Clara shouted back. She ran up the steps to the control room, and ran to where the Time Lord was standing next to the buttons and levers that made up the console of the time machine. "What have you got in store for me now, Chinny?"_

"_Chinny! Oi!" The Doctor said, offended. "My chin's not that big!"_

"_If it makes you sleep at night," the companion shrugged._

"_Oi!" the bow-tied alien remarked again as Clara laughed at the ridiculous expression on his face. "You're just trying to rile me up, you are." _

"_You caught me," Clara said, still grinning. "So." She patted the console. "Where did you say we were again?"_

"_Ah yes! Right!" the man said, beckoning the Impossible Girl to the doors of the TARDIS. "Amorentia!" he began, putting his hand on her shoulder while making grand hand gestures. "Right outside those doors lies a land that's totally pink- pink clouds, grass, you name it."_

"_You're leading me on," the woman smirked._

"_Absolutely not. I'm telling you the truth," the Doctor replied._

"_Then show me, Clever Boy," Clara shot back._

_And with a pompous push of his arms, the Time Lord opened the entryway. He was right, Clara realized. The clouds were pink, and so was everything else. The houses, the grass, the leaves on the trees- even the people of the planet, she noticed, were various shades of the color, or red or white. "It's like a Valentine's Day card come to life," the girl noted._

"_Indeed, Clara Oswald. And we're going to explore it!" the man shouted, and ushered her outside, closing the doors to the time machine behind them._

_They walked around the town for a while, gazing at the beautiful sights. The duo browsed a few shops too, where Clara took an instant liking to the perfume collections. Finally, the human and Time Lord found themselves sitting underneath a large pink-leaved tree, the bags of fragrances they had bought forgotten._

_The brown-haired woman looked at the man next to her. She had stared at the Doctor many times in her life, but somehow… this time was different. His floppy hair, his chiseled chin and lanky figure seemed more attractive than it ever had before. _

_Usually when Clara glanced at the Time Lord, he was never watching at her as well. He was always jumping around, punching buttons on the TARDIS, or moving about in some way. But this time, he was looking at her. Really, _truly_ looking at her, not as if he was viewing a ghost, but appreciating the Clara Oswald that was there with him right then. _

"_Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" The Doctor eventually whispered out of the silence, still staring at Clara._

_Her heart fluttered. "You're quite beautiful too," she said back to him._

_Clara's heart continued to pound as the Eleventh Doctor's face lit up in one of his irresistible smiles. "Not half as much as you are," he mused. "My Clara."_

_Something started to float within the woman, lifting her up almost into the pink clouds above them. An urge raced through her, an absolutely uncontrollable urge- and she kissed the Time Lord._

_And he kissed her back. He didn't push her from him, or scold her, but deepened the kiss, bringing her closer. The Impossible Girl sighed and pulled away, only to find the Doctor's lips still next to hers again, practically begging for another peck. So she gave it to him. _

_More and more kisses seemed to float around then, each one longer and deeper than the one before. Clara's body shivered as the Time Lord started caressing her, his fingers bordering around her breasts. A moan escaped her lips and their eyes locked as they both realized the possibilities in front of them._

_They could take this farther. _

_Their kisses came evermore in frenzy, and both Clara and the Doctor's strokes- on their torsos and lower body- increased. Clara could sense the Time Lord edging towards her pants, and she was about to oblige and take them off, when a sense of decency and reality came to her._

"_TARDIS first," she groaned, hating to push him off of her._

_Though he sighed as well, the bow-tied man agreed with her. "TARDIS first."_

_They ran through Amorentia faster than Clara was sure she had ever run before. The Doctor fiddled with his keys, and unlocked the doors as the woman laid down her perfume and immediately ran over to him again. Grinning, the Time Lord grasped her hand and they raced through the time machine and into a bedroom._

_The pecks started again then, starting slow and shallow and then progressing to an even faster pace, and the Doctor started to stroke his fingers down her face. Clara sighed as his hands eventually made their way down to her breasts again and finally slid down her body towards her pants, which she moaned in pleasure as he took off. _

_Clara rushed to take the rest of her clothes off, throwing in a corner the black polka-dotted dress she had been wearing. She turned to the Time Lord to find that he had taken off his usual wardrobe as well, and stood as naked as she was, even his precious bowtie thrown in a corner. The woman glanced to look at his manhood, and expected to find something alien there, but found nothing but a very well-endowed penis. _

_They made their way to the bed and thrust themselves together then, groaning in delight. Time seemed to become meaningless around them, as the Doctor and Clara's bodies mingled into one. Pleasure coursed through them until the two found they could go no longer, and instead pulled the covers on themselves and snuggled close, huddling in each other's warmth._

_And Clara Oswald's last thought before she went to sleep was how wonderful her night had been._

OOO

She had managed to get off the toilet somehow, and had thrown her pregnancy test in the trash, pulling paper towels over it so she wouldn't have to glance at the horror it revealed again.

Clara raced to the living room and stared at the wall above her bookshelves, remembering waking up that morning on the TARDIS to no Time Lord in the bed next to her. How she blamed herself for hours in those sheets for being so stupid, and instigating such an act.

She remembered putting on her clothes again, ultimately making her way into the console room. The Doctor wouldn't even meet her eyes as he tinkered with the time machine's equipment and rambled about how he was sorry, that he didn't know the Amorentian air was actually filled with a gas that acted much as an aphrodisiac to Time Lords and humans.

_Please forgive me Clara._

And she forgave him, and tried to forget. After all, what could result from it? Many awkward weeks of tension, sure, but nothing else, right?

Clara gazed down to her stomach. Pregnancy explained a lot of things that had happened in recent months, really. Her stomach had started to slightly protrude, though she hadn't understood as she had been eating healthily and running with Dan the Soldier Man every other day. She had had terrible nausea for the past few months as well, but had always put it down to nervousness or food poisoning or some other reason.

It was hard to imagine that a tiny little life was inside her, but Clara couldn't deny it now. She was pregnant. With a half alien baby.

She couldn't ever think of how to tell the Doctor.

_He had to go and regenerate didn't he? _The woman thought angrily. _He made me have to learn to trust him all over again._

Clara knew she wasn't being fair, that the Doctor hadn't wanted to regenerate any more than she had wanted him to. But the thought of standing up to that old Scottish face, explaining to him that she was pregnant with his child, made her want to burst into tears.

There was Danny too, she hadn't even thought about him. She had to go on a date with him tomorrow night! When she was pregnant with another man's baby! And her father, and her gran, they would have to know as well, and she would have to tell them that she'd been flying off with an alien from the planet Gallifrey for more than a year. And then, casually, she would have to mention that she had had sex with another face of his and the man had regenerated and now she was pregnant!

Overwhelmed, the woman finally did break into sobs, sitting down on the ground and rocking back and forth. Clara tried to convince herself desperately that this wasn't real, and she was in a nightmare. But deep down she knew this pain hurt more than she would ever deal with in a dream.

The _lies_. She couldn't take the lies anymore.

Clara found herself grabbing a stack of post-it notes from the kitchen counter and fishing a pen out of her purse. She wrote down every lie on each piece of paper that she had ever told in the past few months.

_Courtney. Robin Hood. Boneless. Maisie._

_Lying..._

_Just say it._

For the last note, she couldn't bring herself to write baby, or even the word pregnant. Instead, Clara remembered how far along Doctor Goddard had said she was in her pregnancy.

_Three months, _she scribbled down.

And so Clara Oswald stood up to get her cell phone to call Danny.

She had to start revealing the truth to someone.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a week ago I had this idea, and I really didn't want to write it because I'm writing so many things down already... but I caved to my writing itch and started writing anyways.<strong>

**There are going to be mature themes, as I'm sure you've seen, with the sex mentions and such (I hope that scene wasn't too terrible, hah.)**

**If you wanted the timeline of this, it takes place right before the events of Dark Water/Death in Heaven, and the next chapter will start off after those episodes take place... and who knows what will happen then?**

**I love you all, and thanks for reading! Be sure to review and favourite and follow, to let me know if I should continue. Thank you again guys!**


End file.
